1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an apparatus and method of managing history information in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices with an Internet access function are capable of providing a history management function. The history management function enables electronic devices to store information related to websites that users have browsed using web browsers.
Conventional web browsers record a history of websites in the order that users browsed, i.e., in time order. When a user needs to search for a web page from the web pages that he/she has browsed, he/she has difficulty searching for it without knowing the date when he/she accessed it.